


The Habits of My Heart

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beard Burn, Can be OOC, Cheater Derek, Coming In Pants, Derek Proposes, Derek Uses His Words, Derek does completely but Stiles' fly was undone so, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles, I mean with Sterek alone we could make it a thing, Jealous Derek, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Manhandling, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Prompt Fill, Rebuilding the Hale House, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems, Scent Marking, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Feels, Surprise Gone Wrong, The Pack Knows, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, because i can do what i want, but they kind flub it up, cause you know suspected cheating and all, fucking against a wall, neck kink, or at least Stiles thinks he is, sensitive stiles, still counts, suspicion of cheating, that should be a more popular tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Anon asked: <i>I'd love to read established relationship Sterek where Stiles starts feeling insecure/worried because Derek has been working late/sneaking around but really he's just been rebuilding the Hale house and getting everything ready to propose to Stiles. If you find some way to work in sex, jealous Derek, scent marking, regular marking, and manhandling that'd be even more awesome! Thanks so much for taking prompts! <3 </i></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It’s because the world is filled with beautiful people— specifically, people that aren’t Stiles. There are a lot of choices in Beacon Hills alone that would be better candidates for who could date, and even fuck Derek Hale, so Stiles is frighteningly aware of why it all just suddenly clicks together as he’s eating soggy spaghetti by himself one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Habits of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome, Anon! It’s my pleasure!
> 
> So, I’ve been oddly wanting to write a fic in which Derek cheats on Stiles, so I guess this was a close second to my desire haha. But yeah— I felt like maybe Stiles was a little whiny in this, or childish? Maybe it was, altogether, a little rushed? But I went a certain direction, and this is what came out of that. I thought about going back and maybe adding some more to this story, but it either disrupted the flow and or I felt like the placement of the addition in general was unnecessary. So yeah— this is it? I tried my best for obviously, even with my want, being out of my element as I never wrote about cheating within a ship. #There’sAFirstTimeForEverything #There'sAlsoRoomToImprove
> 
> Still, it was fun, and I tried to think of the best way to make it valid enough for Stiles to suspect Derek of being unfaithful, but I guess the core of the problem is that Stiles has some low key self-worth issues and, despite any longevity and appreciation that their relationship held, he doubted that Derek could ever love him like he did Derek— or, in this case, love Stiles completely and not have any heart leftover for someone else. I guess, because of Derek’s obvious sneaky snaking, that Stiles’ anxieties had a chance to unfortunately flourish into something that seemed genuine, and that obviously, in spite of his nearly calmed acceptance of it, Stiles was terrified of the possibility that Derek Hale had found someone else and that his relationship with Stiles, that Stiles _in general,_ was old news and was now unimportant in light of a prettier face and hotter sex. Whoo! Talk about heartbreaking!
> 
> In case you didn’t know, this story’s title is based off of the artist Jaymes Young’s song “Habit’s of My Heart” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDJOP16yNdY ) — which is honestly a perfect track about loving somebody and being addicted to them when there’s a part of you that doesn’t necessarily want to be. Or at least, that’s how I interpreted it. It works for the dynamic of the fic— you know, Stiles still loving Derek but thinking he’s cheated and blah blah blah...
> 
> Anyways, the first part is from "Hold Up" by Beyoncé, because I've literally been obsessed with the song ever since the music video came out a few days ago. You can watch it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeonBmeFR8o
> 
> Also, with my fics, I decided that from now on, I'm going to upload at least 5 at a time to keep up with all that I have. (From Tumblr alone I have 67, this one included. Kind of a lot to deal with.) No idea if I'm going to have it on a set "date" per whatever, but just know that it's coming in groups of 5 from now on.

##### I tried to change.

##### Closed my mouth more,  
Tried to be softer,  
Prettier, less awake.

##### Fasted for 60 days,  
Wore white,  
Abstained from mirrors,  
Abstained from sex,  
Slowly did not speak another word.

##### In that time my hair, I grew past my ankles.  
I slept on a mat on the floor.  
I swallowed a sword.  
I levitated.  
Went to the basement, confessed my sins, and was baptized in a river.  
I got on my knees and said amen and said I mean.

##### I whipped my own back and asked for dominion at your feet.  
I threw myself into a volcano.  
I drank the blood and drank the wine.  
I sat alone and begged and bent at the waist for God.  
I crossed myself and thought I saw the devil.

##### I grew thickened skin on my feet,  
I bathed in bleach,  
And plugged my menses with pages from the holy book,  
But still inside me,  
Coiled deep,  
Was the need to know. . .

#####  _**Are you cheating on me?** _

 

— Beyoncé, _Hold Up_

######  **-X-**

It’s not that— that Stiles is insecure, exactly. He’s always been confident in Derek’s feelings, and that the wolf cared about him seriously despite there never being a ring involved. After all, Derek never managed to forget any anniversary dates, always remembered Stiles’ favorite things alongside his dislikes, or to even remind Stiles that he loved him constantly while somehow keeping its sincerity despite the repetition.

He also hasn’t failed to tell Stiles he took on major overtime out of nowhere, that he wished they could have more time together but can’t, and how he rarely gets to come home until Stiles has already eaten dinner and has already gone to bed for the night in a bed that is far too empty for his liking.

It’s really not that Stiles is insecure. It’s just— he’s just not _dumb._

He’s Stiles Stilinski, after all. Lanky despite all of the sports and exercise he’s involved himself in— annoying even with his ADHD medications. He’s got unruly hair that sometimes doesn’t look brushed or cared for no matter how hard he tries. Or, there’s his wardrobe— a random collection of fatiguing plaid over shirts and graphic tees that would make one wonder if he ever shopped outside of the pathetic pop culture section at Wal-Mart or Target. 

And there’s Derek— a beefy werewolf who’s probably got fifty pounds of muscle on Stiles from his abs alone, and that looks like a walking GQ model that somehow escaped the most recent issue. Derek, who can charm people from merely a smile and has made girls literally pass out from merely his acknowledgement (Derek also feels bad that it happened, and that he only wanted to tell her she nearly left her purse, so you can add genuinely-concerned-gentleman onto that). He also wears clothes that, while generic and plain looking on the hanger or in a drawer, literally cause your mouth to fill up with saliva whenever they are conforming to his quintessential Adonis body. 

Like Stiles said— he’s not dumb.

He knows how many people want Derek, and he knows— he knows how many people don’t want _him._ He’s honestly still not over why Derek even got with him, has stayed with him, and he can’t quite deny that he’s not surprised whenever the snake in his brain whispers out the possibility that— that—

That Derek is cheating on him.

It’s because the world is filled with beautiful people— specifically, people that aren’t Stiles. There are a lot of choices in Beacon Hills alone that would be better candidates for who could date, and even fuck Derek Hale, so Stiles is frighteningly aware of why it all just suddenly clicks together as he’s eating soggy spaghetti by himself one night. 

Derek’s working so much because he’s seeing someone else. He’s having sex — something he hasn’t frequently done with Stiles in some time ever since overtime was mentioned some months ago — with someone who probably looks like they came out of the same magazine issue Derek was posing for. Stiles can picture it— maybe a blonde who wears a tight skirt and knows how to suck a cock as though it’s reflexive like breathing, or possibly it’s a guy who is secretly also a stripper on the side and knows how to work his body on a hard shaft — just someone fitter, smarter, prettier, and altogether _better_ than he is. He can imagine the office romance, the times that they meet in secret. When they repurpose janitorial closets, or lie to say they need a personal meeting to overlook some spread sheets when really they’re spreading their thighs eagerly for Derek against the sheets of glass in his office.

And Derek— Derek who probably pities Stiles, thinks he’s dragged the joke of their relationship on for far too long, is probably enjoying every second— enjoying the person that Stiles could never be. It must be why he gets that glint in his eye when he mentions his “overtime,” that he’s “getting a lot done” in terms of fucking under the radar. There’s some part of Stiles that is bitter over that— that sense of arrogance and that it’s expected he won’t ever notice, that might make it hurt just a little more.

That Derek has fallen in love with someone else, and doesn't have any more heart in him to admit it to Stiles.

So Stiles doesn’t say anything— he just remains quiet. Derek seems to not notice his detachment as of late, but Stiles believes that partially has to do with the fact that Derek isn’t around him or paying as much attention as he used to, or for the fact that the wolf gets home by the time that Stiles has already fallen asleep after waiting on him. 

Stiles isn’t dumb, but he also isn’t exactly ready for whenever Derek reveals the truth.

**-X-**

It’s a random morning, nothing special about it. The birds are already singing, and Stiles has the eggs cooking in the pan at six AM just like he always does. There’s nothing out of the ordinary in terms of his routine.

However, he isn’t expecting Derek.

Derek comes forward against his back, hands slipping around Stiles’ waist, his fingers dancing up against bare skin underneath the thin material of his generic tee. For a moment, Stiles closes his eyes— makes himself believe it’s like before his doubts of Derek’s faithfulness arose, allowing the pleasure that Derek’s lips against his neck brings.

But then he pushes Derek away, huddling in on himself and hurrying to get his breakfast done.

“Stiles,” Derek sounds confused, like he honestly wasn’t expecting Stiles to reject his affection, “You okay?”

Stiles slides his scrambled eggs onto his plate, his back still turned to Derek, “Yeah. Just fine, Derek.”

“You’re pretty tense,” Stiles stiffens even further as Derek’s hands slip over his shoulder, his fingertips massaging his muscles as Derek goes on, “Want me to help with that?”

“No, actually,” Stiles brushes Derek off, forcing his way out of the wolf’s reach to put the pan in the sink, “I don’t want any help.”

Stiles leaves the kitchen, alongside his eggs and Derek.

**-X-**

“Yo, you’ve been actin’ kinda weird lately… Wanna talk?”

Scott— even after all these years and the crazy stuff that happened within them, he still manages to be the same empathetic puppy Stiles remembers from what seems like eons ago.

For a few moments, Stiles wonders if he should answer. They’re out right now with the pack, visiting the local mall and trying to get some fresh air in their lungs. Stiles mostly wanted to get out of the house — avoid Derek, who’s been moping ever since the breakfast fiasco, and any reminders of him — but now, as he watches pretty faces and better bodies pass by, it’s like the thoughts he longed to leave behind have only followed him here.

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully, “It’s— it’s hard to explain.”

The cushion of the booth gives as Erica plops herself down beside him, throwing her arm over Stiles and snorting, “Well, I don’t know what you did, but Derek’s acting like he’s been kicked in the balls.”

“Erica!”

Stiles sighs, shrugging Erica’s arm off, “Look, it’s not important, alright?”

“ _Lie,_ ” Erica pokes his sternum, “Just spill it, Stiles. Whatever you’re keeping to yourself is throwing off everything in the pack, okay? I can _feel_ Derek’s pain right now.”

The human glares softly at her, “It’s about more than just what _you_ feel, Erica.”

She softens at that, and now, Allison speaks, “Stiles, is everything okay between you and Derek?”

The whole pack looks at him, their eyes burning holes into Stiles. He almost wishes he could combust right then and there— that he wouldn’t have to admit his pathetic realization that Derek is—

“Derek’s cheating on me.”

It’s like ice water. Everyone grows still, eyes wide. Even Erica, who’s always so brash and unserious, is looking like she just saw an ASPCA commercial. 

Stiles coils in on himself a little, trying to not show how upset he is. He wants to be strong now— to show that Derek hasn’t fucked him up by fucking someone else, but it’s basically useless.

“Stiles—“ Allison, ever the sweetheart, grabs his hands reassuringly, “Derek would _never_ cheat on you.”

“Yeah,” Scott is quick to add, “He like, _loves you,_ man. Sometimes we get sick over how much he dotes on you.”

From the side, even Boyd speaks up, “Stiles, why would you think Derek is cheating?”

“It’s just—“ he sniffles, “He’s always gone all the time… He says it’s overtime and he just gets this— this _look_ on his face. Like there’s something I don’t know about and he’s just tickled by it. And I mean, his overtime is just ridiculous too I don’t even get to see him anymore—“

“Stiles, honey,” Erica cups his face, her expression genuinely concerned, “Please stop crying.”

Stiles doesn’t know when he started, but he tries, hiccupping and trying not to feel like a jaded child. 

“There’s— I think Derek didn’t want to spoil it this early, but,” Erica looks over to Allison, “Text Derek and tell him about the situation. We need to fix this, ASAP.”

At that, Stiles pushes his face out of Erica’s hand, “Wait, you guys _knew_ he was cheating!? You didn’t say anything, and now you want to fix it!?”

Scott’s eyes widen, “No no, Stiles, it’s— it’s not what it looks like.”

Everyone sends him a look of ‘not helping, Scott’ before Stiles gets up, feeling disgusted, “What kind of pack are you if you’d let this happen? I understand being loyal to your alpha, but I’d like some fucking consideration…”

“Stiles, please—“ Allison tries.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. I’m— I’m leaving, and you’re going to let me. If one of you dares so much as to follow me, I swear—“ Stiles points a finger at them, jaw clenching, unable to finish with any threat that feels as damning as his pack’s apparent betrayal, “I can’t believe the lot of you…”

Stiles turns away, walking out to the parking lot where his faithful Jeep offers something to lean on as his knees grow weak. He can’t believe the pack— how could they know about Derek’s other lover and not want to tell him? How could they accept that and let Stiles go on like the idiot he was?

Maybe Deaton was right all those years ago, whenever he warned Stiles when he and Scott were just two teens that got dragged into the life of the supernatural without much say. 

Humans shouldn’t really run with wolves.

**-X-**

When Stiles gets home — should he even call it that now — the first thing he does it goes to his closet and remove his old lacrosse duffel. Clothes are yanked from their perch in the closet and off their hangers, only to be shoved into Stiles’ bag without so much as a thought, his aim off sometimes from his anger.

He never imagined a situation in which the pack or Derek would wrong him so badly that he’d just want to get away— to leave and forget the people he called friends, or more specifically, his lover. He doesn’t necessarily know where he can go, what place will feel right to him, but he just needs to leave— needs to get away from all of the people that hurt him.

“Stiles!” the door slams downstairs— it’s Derek, “Stiles, we need to talk!”

Stiles doesn’t try answering, just keeps on packing his bag. He doesn’t even stop when Derek gets to the door of their room, shock stopping him dead as he sees Stiles putting his clothes into his aged duffle.

“S-Stiles…”

“You know, Derek, I would’ve liked to have thought that you and the pack were as loyal to me as I am to you, but I guess that just wasn’t meant to be,” Stiles shoves a pair of socks in with far more roughness than it deserves, “I guess _we_ weren’t meant to be.”

“Stiles, it’s not— I promise you, there’s no one else,” Derek comes forward, his voice breaking, “There’s never been anyone else but you… Please, Stiles, don’t—“

Stiles laughs, an angry, bitter sound as he faces Derek, the wolf’s features pinched in a distraught expression, “Oh, so I’m supposed to believe your pathetic lie about overtime? I’m supposed to just not be suspicious when you’re gone for ninety percent of the day, when you always look so happy despite us not even interacting with one another? I mean, we haven’t had sex in months, Derek, _months,_ and you’ve never gone a week without begging to knot me beforehand. So no, Derek, I don’t believe you when you say there’s someone else, and I’m tired of you— and the pack— acting like I’m a fucking idiot that should just forgive and forget when his entire _family_ betrays him.”

Derek’s eyes widen, and a harsh wave of guilt washes over him like cold water, “Stiles— I— . . . I didn’t know that’s how it was for you… I thought— I thought I was making it less obvious…”

“Wow, Derek. You’re so fucking obtuse sometimes,” Stiles grits out, his gaze narrowed, “but I guess your new fuck toy will just have to figure it out for themselves—“

“Stiles, there really isn’t anyone else, I promise you that.”

The human scoffs, going back to his aggressive packing, “Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to believe _that?”_

Stiles is expecting some sort of rebuttal, a “here, this proves it” from Derek. But as he folds up a pair of boxers, he doesn’t hear a single peep out of Derek.

So yeah, maybe Stiles is disappointed. Maybe he’s hurting a little more. He would’ve thought that, with a tiny ounce of hope backing it, that Derek would deny the claims and assure Stiles that there is no one else for him in the entire world — in the complete span of what is claimed to be an infinite universe. Countless options rendered obsolete by a final decision with Stiles as his choice.

But it doesn’t come, and Stiles starts to give. Much like how a star has its supernova — collapsing in, burning out — Stiles turns with tears rimming his eyes, his throat clenching harshly as he swallows only to see— . . . to see. . .

Derek is quiet, and his face is stern and just a tiny bit hopeful. He’s on his knee, arms outstretched with a tiny black box clutched between his fingertips.

Stiles’ lips part softly, and the tears that were collecting fall, rolling down his cheeks. The room is silent enough to where even Stiles can hear the droplets hit the carpet below.

“D-Derek…”

“I wanted to keep it a surprise,” he begins to explain, looking regretful, “Looking back on it now, there’s a thousand ways I could’ve made it better so you never would’ve had reason to doubt me, but— . . . Stiles, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could. After the fire— after Kate and losing my family to her… I thought— I thought there was never going to be a happy ending, at least for me. I thought that because of my mistakes, I didn’t deserve anyone— that my heart only loved those that would break it in the end.”

Stiles’ breathing picks up.

“But then you came along. Just a lanky teenage idiot who knew about as much about the supernatural world as he did the real one he was ultimately living in,” Derek smiles softly at the memory, “You could be annoying, and you’d constantly try to talk to me— to get a reaction out of me. For the longest time after the fire, I was a shell of myself. I became numb to a lot of things. But you were persistent, infectious, and—“ he laughs quietly, almost to himself, “—and I found that you brought back a lot of what I couldn’t have anymore… A pack… Happiness… Someone to love eternally.”

He looks at Stiles now, who’s still crying and standing wordlessly in front of the wolf.

“Stiles Lubomir Stilinski, will you marry me?”

Stiles gasps, hands flying up to his mouth. 

All he can do is nod.

The wolf nods, getting out of his proposal position and standing. He comes forward, taking the ring out of the box as he goes. It’s a brilliant piece of jewelry, ironically silver, by the looks of it. The phases of the moon are gently carved out of the mass of metal, and it caresses Stiles’ finger as Derek takes his hand and slips it on.

“I love you, Stiles, and no one else. I’m so sorry that I had to sneak around your back for this, but I assure you, I was only thinking and doing it for you.”

“W-What are you talking a-a-about?” Stiles asks, still caught off guard and not confused.

“Well, I wasn’t necessarily working fake overtime for your ring,” the wolf grins, “There’s actually something else I have for you.”

Stiles tilts his head, “Derek?”

“Close your eyes, Stiles, and I’ll show you what I’ve really been doing.”

**-X-**

Stiles feels like an idiot, it’s about as much as he can conclude as Derek drives them to wherever he’s planning. Stiles— Stiles thought that, for sure, the alpha had been cheating on me, but— but apparently not?

Maybe he is dumb… A fucking idiot that nearly just ruined his own relationship over his anxiety and incorrect suspicions.

“Stiles, I can smell you hating yourself,” Derek murmurs softly, the rumble of the Camaro’s engine barely subtle in the cab, “Don’t, okay? I can see why you would’ve suspected things, and I apologize for failing to do this properly. It also didn’t help that Erica and the pack went about it the wrong way, but you know them, sometimes they don’t know how to handle things. Pups…” Derek mutters, “But I guess it doesn’t quite matter, exactly. I just— I want you to be happy, Stiles, and I’m sorry that everything was so confusing and implicative the past few months. You don’t have to take out poor planning and execution out on yourself.”

“B-But I doubted you,” Stiles hiccups, because he hasn’t quite stopped crying since the proposal, and let it be said that the tears have not faced any hindrances with his eyes being closed, “I thought you were— I accused you of— I’m the worst boyfriend and fiancé _ever!_ ” he drags the word out, the tears starting anew, “Why would you marry me?”

Derek laughs softly, “Because I love you. I love you more than I thought I was ever capable, and I’m probably the worst boyfriend ever for giving you ample reason to believe I was unfaithful to you.”

Stiles sniffles, “Oh god, w-what about the pack? I— I yelled at them— I told them I was—“

“Don’t worry about them, Stiles. I’ll give them a stern lecture later,” the car breaks, and Stiles hears the Camaro’s engine cut off, “but for right now, I want you to open your eyes and see what I’ve _really_ been doing during with my overtime.”

Stiles’ eyelids part, and he has to blink at all of the light and to rid his eyes of the clumps of tears that had collected around the rims. He exhales roughly, seeing the massive building in front of him.

Months ago, it was a burnt shell of itself, but now, the old Hale house stands tall and proud, looking finished and like a home it hadn’t been in a long time.

“Derek, I—“

“This is my gift to you, Stiles, for all that you’ve done for me. For your love, for your patience,” Derek comes up beside him, cupping the human’s face gently, “I never would have healed like I have had it not been for you. I would be the same old sourwolf, except more wrinkled and more than likely even sourer.”

“I can’t believe I thought you were— were cheating on my when you were building us a _house,_ ” Stiles sniffs and looks at Derek, “Derek, I’m s-so sorry, I must’ve messed everything up—“

“Stiles, while this might’ve been earlier than I was planning on, I don’t regret having to tell you right now if it assures you that I could never love anyone else but you,” Derek grabs onto Stiles’ hand, “Now, while parts of it are still getting worked on, would you like to see it?”

Stiles nods, his bottom lip trembling softly.

Derek grins fondly at him, “Okay, good. Now, I’ve hired some landscapers to help with the backyard, and the county has to come next week to finalize a few things and check to see if the construction is up to code, but otherwise there’s just a few electrical things we need done, as well as to get the pool approved.”

“We’re getting a _pool?”_ the human cries as the alpha leads him down a hallway.

“Yes, Stiles, I got us a pool. I know you love swimming, but also, I always think of it as the very first time I trusted you whenever you saved me from drowning… So I— I wanted to preserve that here… There’s actually a lot of this house that is built around us.”

Stiles inhales quietly, “Really?”

“Really. I love you, Stiles, and there could be no better way to express that by renovating all of our quirks into the scheme,” he takes Stiles into a master bedroom then, with one wall bracketed by a fireplace that has intricate carvings in the wood its made of, “Erica gave me the idea for the mantel… It’s actually from the Nemeton. It fell a while back because of a bad storm and, I know that apart from what almost happened with the Nogitsune, that it was there for protection. I made sure Deaton checked it over before it was installed, and he said it was fine and didn’t have anything residual from the Nogitsune, and is basically just wood, but— . . . I wanted to put it in here, to show how we survived through some hard times, even when weren’t together.”

Stiles runs a reverent hand down the slab, “Derek, this is— this is beautiful.”

“You’re everywhere here, Stiles— there’s not a single square inch of this place that I haven’t molded around you,” Derek comes forward, and Stiles feels him alongside his back— all stocky and firm, warm and welcoming, “I wanted you to know that there is no one else on my mind whenever I wake up,” his hand slides around Stiles’ waist, teasing along the hem of his shirt and jeans, “or when I fall asleep.”

“D-Derek,” Stiles breathes, semiconsciously shifting his hips back against Derek’s, fingers gripping onto the mantle for some added support, “Are— are we—“

“Only if you want to,” Derek whispers, lips brushing against Stiles’ neck carefully, “I completely understand if you don’t want to—“

Stiles stops him, turning somewhat slowly and gripping onto Derek’s hand as he does do, ending with him facing the wolf with a surefire grip and a stuffy nose framed by reddened, tear-streaked cheeks, “No, I— I want to… I guess the reason we haven’t done anything recently was because of me being angry… And I shouldn’t have doubted you… This— this house,” Stiles comes forward, Derek’s hand slipping out of his own to slide up the expanse of Derek’s chest sensually, “everything in it was tailored to fit me in it, and— I never should’ve thought that there was someone else when you did all this just for me… Derek, I’m so sorry…”

“I’m sorry too, because I should’ve gone about in a different way that didn’t make me seem suspicious and that caused worry to you,” Derek sighs, and he rests his forehead against Stiles’, “But I’m also happy that either way it worked out— that we’re still together, and you accepted my proposal,” Derek’s hands wrap around Stiles’ waist, and the wolf grins as they start to sway together, “There’s not much else that I’d need to feel any more satisfied.”

Stiles hums, smiling warmly up at Derek and hoping that he doesn’t unattractively look any worse for wear, “So there’s something else you’d like?”

“Well, only if you want to do so, of course,” the wolf purrs, eyes smoldering as his gaze syncs with Stiles’.

“I think that, in light of certain events, I’d like to go forward with that,” Stiles chuckles quietly and begins advancing, pressing his lips against Derek’s chastely before pulling back enough to where his mouth graces against Derek’s as he whispers, “ _Fuck me,_ Derek.”

Derek wastes no time, pushing Stiles up against the long length of the mantel until Stiles’ legs are forced to wrap around the man’s waist. Stiles is groaning instantly, head thrown back as Derek assaults his throat with kisses quickly turned hickeys. The flesh on his neck stings sweetly, a mirror feeling to the way that his hardening cock is starting to drag along the zipper of his jeans.

“You know, Stiles, there’s no one I want in the world but _you,_ ” Derek growls, and he grinds into Stiles, making him keen, “It’s like I can’t get enough… Your eyes, your mouth, your _body_ …” Derek holds Stiles up by a combination of his body and one hand , while the other opens up slips into the crotch of Stiles’ jeans, right where the head of his hardening cock had been pressing, making Stiles hiss at the contact, “I can’t believe that you didn’t think you were enough for me…”

“D-Der…” Stiles sighs out, and his eyes flutter shut at the sensation of Derek now handling his cock, “Der, I—“

“You think I want tits and a vagina over this? That I want a different cock to jack, or a different ass to fuck?” Derek’s fingertip rubs along the tip of Stiles’ cock, gathering the precome that has been leaking there, “If anything, I was worried that maybe you didn’t want me touching you because you had found someone else… That maybe you were distancing yourself from me because maybe you’d managed to find someone else that actually deserves you.”

“I— Der, I only want you—“

“I know, babe, I know… We were both so stupid,” Derek kisses along Stiles’ jaw, murmuring, “but I just couldn’t help the thought, you know? Of someone else getting to have you…”

“Derek, were you j-jealous?”

“I— I was almost for a bit,” Derek takes a deep breath from behind Stiles’ ear, where his scent in the strongest, “Us wolves don’t like others intruding.”

“Well, there is no one else,” Stiles clarifies, and he pulls Derek back enough for a chaste kiss, “There’s never been anyone but you. Does your wolf understand that?”

“It wants to,” Derek answers honestly, “but it also doesn’t. We haven’t been close in so long, and it’s confused because of that because it still doesn’t understand why you were angry.”

Stiles frowns softly, “Oh… How can we fix that?”

“Scent marking for one, and finishing what we already started.”

“Then do that,” Stiles kisses Derek for a bit, moaning softly — jaw working and their tongues teasing each other — before he starts pulling back, breathless, “Come on, Der.”

Derek growls, moving to Stiles’ neck with his eyes bleeding over to red. Stiles can’t help but get off from the anticipation, his cock now completely hard— from this angle, he can also tell that Derek’s is practically the same way. He groans as Derek moves his hips a little, grinding their stiffened lengths together as the alpha also noses at his neck, his beard rubbing the skin roughly along the way. 

Stiles takes one hand and lets it move over to Derek’s back, his fingers grasping onto the alpha’s shirt while his other make themselves busy by gripping tightly onto Derek’s hair. Stiles throws his head back, offering Derek full access, making him snarl in response as his teeth lengthen just a little. 

Derek sucks at Stiles’ neck, rubbing all around the expanse of skin as well to make sure Stiles is marked both in flesh and scent. The human tugs a little at the wolf’s hair, and he can’t help but jolt up into Derek as he sucks at the skin behind Stiles’ ear.

“Derek, I— I’m gonna—“ 

“ _Do it._ ”

And Stiles comes, spurting all over himself and Derek in the confined space. He cries out, sinking against Derek and letting his release courses through him.

With a growl Derek tenses up against Stiles, his teeth just barely pressing into his skin. Stiles pants softly while he waits for Derek to come down.

“Did— did we just come in our pants like teenagers?” is what the alpha goes with first.

“To be fair, my fly was undone, so…” 

Derek snorts and kisses him softly, exhaling, “You never cease to be amazing, Stiles.”

“I do my best,” he then sighs and looks at the mess on his torso, “So, um, do the showers work here yet, or do we have to commit to a drive of shame back?”

“Thankfully I had a plumber in last week, so the latter won’t have to happen.”

“Good, because, I was thinking…” Stiles trails off for a moment, his fingers tracing along the outline of Derek’s muscles under his shirt promiscuously, “Now that you’ve proposed and I’ve basically said yes, we should totally have shower sex as celebration.”

“I truly do mean it when I say you never cease to amaze me, Stiles.”

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles pecks his now fiancé on the lips, “Now how about you do that thing with my ear again? I really, _really_ liked that.”

Derek smirks knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here at:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Hold Up — Beyoncé  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeonBmeFR8o
> 
> 2\. Sorry — Beyoncé  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxsmWxxouIM
> 
> 3\. Go Flex — Post Malone   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC2owoWdIUs
> 
> 4\. I Was Wrong — A R I Z O N A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQX8YOw8fWg


End file.
